darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Darklight
Darklight is a magic sword created from the sword Silverlight during the Shadow of the Storm quest. In that quest, Silverlight is transformed into Darklight after being dyed with black mushroom ink and then being used to destroy the demon Agrith-Naar, which coats it in ichor. Both Silverlight and Darklight can be mounted on the wall of a Quest Hall in a player's home. If a player loses Darklight, it can be retrieved by talking to Gideon Bede in the church north of the Varrock museum. It may be necessary to start the reworked version of Demon Slayer before Darklight will be offered. Passive effect Against regular enemies, Darklight is a fairly weak weapon with bonuses equal to those of a steel longsword. However, when using the sword to fight most varieties of demon, it will gain a large accuracy increase (enough to accurately hit mid-level demons resistant to melee) and adds between 25% to 124% damage with abilities based on your melee stats and the target's defence. With auto attacks, 100% is added regardless. The scaling is given by the formula: 1.25 + ((Attack+Strength)/2-EnemyDefence*2)*0.01 The attack and strength is your base amount, unaffected by temporary boosts. Additionally, Darklight is used to remove the fire shield from a tormented demon, the only other way being holy water. It increases the damage tormented demons take by approximately twofold before they switch to protect from melee. Vampyres can be damaged by Darklight. After Dimension of Disaster, Darklight can be upgraded to cause more damage to demons, as well as be able to smash gargoyles if the quicker killing blows Slayer ability has been unlocked. The upgrade can be bought for five silver pennies in Gypsy Aris's Dimension of Disaster reward shop. The upgraded darklight will: * Add 30% rather than 20% to base hit chance against demons * Add between 50% to 149% rather than between 25% to 124% extra damage against demons if using abilities. Upgrade scaling formula is 1.5 + ((Attack+Strength)/2-EnemyDefence*2)*0.01 * Add 150% rather than 100% extra damage against demons if using auto-attacks The following creatures will take increased damage from Darklight: *Abyssal demons *Balfrug Kreeyath *Doomion *Tstanon Karlak *Zakl'n Gritch *Black demons *Greater demon *Gargoyles *Holthion *Ice demons *Lesser demons *Jungle demons *Nezikchened *Othanian *Pyrefiends *Imps *Hellhounds *Blood reavers *Kal'gerion demons *Nechryael and Death spawn *Waterfiends *Icefiends *Delrith *Agrith Naar Special attack Darklight's special attack reduces its target's Attack, Strength and Defence by 1 + 5%. Against demons, this is more effective so stats are drained by 1 + 10%. Trivia *The Varrock Museum display plaque calls Silverlight, and therefore Darklight as well, a sword made of steel. Both Darklight and Silverlight may be used to slay vampyres, who can normally only be damaged by weapons made of silver. This discrepancy can be explained by the "magical treatment" alluded to by the Varrock museum's display and by the God letters, where Guthix claims responsibility for the creation of Silverlight to restore balance following the appearance of Delrith. *If Darklight is used on Sir Prysin, he will believe a key is given to him (like in the Demon Slayer quest). *Even though Bloodveld are a type of Chthonian demon, Darklight does not provide a damage bonus when used against them. *Prior to 27 April 2015, Darklight's upgraded version used to be stronger than any melee weapon in the game against any demons . When used with the Balanced Strike ability, the damage dealt will be boosted 2.5x if used against affected monsters. This allows for one hit kills on full health enemies (that have 12,000 or fewer lifepoints) whenever the player is at 60% health or below. This has no effect on the amount of health healed. However, because of the nerf, the upgraded version appears to be weaker than before the release of Dimension of Disaster. References nl:Darklight fi:Darklight es:Darklight pt:Clarão Negro Category:Weapons that have special attacks Category:Guthix